Unreal
by Naniki Anime
Summary: Shes' started a war and she doesn't know it. Shes' creating weapons of mass destruction but she doesn't know it. Until she sees a way out and escapes only to be hunted down.


****

Chapter One

****

Disclaimer, the characters are not mine! Surprised? Me too...

Alix was roughly shoved into the wall then kicked in the stomach. She felt blood on her split lips as the feeling of the mornings breakfast crawled up her throat. She swallowed it back down and breathed in slowly to stop the aching pain. Her tormentors laughed at her and closed the cell door behind them. She was left in the darkness with only the dim light of the moon to see by. She whipped her spit and blood on her sleeve which still had blood stains from the last beating.

_Why do they keep me locked in here to be beaten every single freaking day? What are they trying to accomplish?_ She screamed at herself. She couldn't tell what day it was or how many days past since they brought her here._ Where ever here was._ She thought bitterly. Her arms hurt, her shoulders hurt, her stomach were bruised, and was sore all over. She concluded that they were breaking her, for whatever reason which laid unknown. Well, fine, she could take the beating. No problem, weren't they doing this everyday anyways? Alix limped to her cot and laid down. Sleep was softly whispering in her ear and she smiled at the thought of getting back at them. One day, soon hopefully. 

Donnell was a personal bodyguard to General Malcot, an ambitious middle aged man in his late thirties. He accompanied him in-between meetings and in the car. He witnessed the generals' every plan set into motion and every person presented in his office. He was also his most trusted advisor. So he was the only other person who witnessed the meeting between Dr. Grander and Malcot. Dr. Grander slapped a stack of files onto the wooden desk,

"Here are the latest statistics of your new science project." Grander's voice was tired and the lines around his eyes were deeper, "She's pretty strong in health even though we trash her everyday. I'd give her a couple of days before she's ready for any change of setting." He adjusted his glasses. Malcot glanced over the files,

"Well according to all this, you can pretty well change now, what's the hold up?" His gray eyes blazed with a dangerous inner light.

"Sir, if we proceed with the testings too early, I'm afraid that she'll get damaged. Plus she won't respond and cooperate."

"Well than make her cooperate!" Malcot threw the files into Grander face, "We only have six months dammit, every moment counts from this point on. I want her ready and I want her ready now!"

Donnell was afraid that he would be forced to restrain Malcot if this continues but was relieved when he calmed down some.

"I want you to go now analyze her, scrutinize, monitor and set her up to programming the modules. I expect a full report my next evening. You 're dismissed!" Grander didn't need another shouting to have him excused. Actually he was relieved. The only reason he was working for him was the pay. He felt slight sympathy for the girl who would have to take on the maturity of a full adult.

"I'm glad my daughter is safe at home." he said to himself.

The cell door opened shinning light onto Alix's face. She groaned. Was it time for another torture already? She felt as if she just plopped into bed a second ago. Soft soled shoes muffled the noise of walking feet but her ears could pick up the sound of nervous breathing. 

"Hey, you awake? You better get up now before you get both of us in trouble. Your wanted immediately." words came out in a rush for the small soldier and Alix wondered why they were being so nice all of the sudden. She sat up and stretched feeling her joints pop and the soreness of her body. She slowly sat up, then stood up with the help of the soldier. When sleep cleared out of her had, she saw in the light that the soldier could be no more than a year older than her.

_So young and already in an army. What has life become?_ She asked herself. Two other soldiers, older than both, accompanied them to a white room, an odd contrast to her restricted black cell. There was a simple table with a cup of water and a couple of files stacked on top. two cares of five were occupied with two elderly man. One had gray black hair with glasses. While the other had brown hair and gray blue eyes. she was motioned by the guy with the glasses to sit and she did. Another wave of his hand and the three guards were dismissed. She slightly missed the company of the young soldier even if it was just for a short time. The man in the glasses spoke,

"Do you know who you are?" his voice was like the rustle of dried leaves on grass. Alix nodded. He pulled out a clipboard from one of the drawers of the desk, 

"It says here that you are Alix Tensesu, five foot four with black hair and amethyst eyes, daughter of the late Markden Tensesu. Your mother died after a shuttle crash. Both were engineers and inspirationist of Technical Machinery. Programming and the like. Is that correct?" 

Alix nodded again but than frowned._ Why are they asking these things?_ The man shifted his seating position and cleared his throat, 

"Well, we ran through some tests and found out that all that information is false. You are actually a genetic project known as KHz234. You have the characteristics of your parents but before you were born, you were taken out of your mothers stomach and altered in genetic and mental capacities." 

"Altered?" she echoed not understanding a word he said.

"I understand you are confused and puzzled at what I am saying but you must believe me. First you were injected with PHI, a health recovery system. You were than 'installed' with the capacities of a computer. Your intelligence is amazing, but your creation was not to make a human computer, no not at all. There is a whole different reason. You were created with important classified information that your parents found so classified that even YOU didn't know about it." he chuckled, "Ironic isn't it?"

Alix stood up, knocking over her chair, "What the hell are you talking about? I know I was born, I know my brain isn't a computer chip, you got no proof about you stinking theory!" her mind was racing so fast that it made her dizzy.

"You want proof?" the brown haired man finally spoke up, "I'll give you proof." he stood up and went behind the desk. He pushed a red button and the far wall slide open to reveal a seat with a desktop computer screen hooked up. Wires ran over it connecting to both screen and chair. 

"Come," he beckoned her, "You really want proof to what's in your head? this is the only way to show it." 

Alix hesitated for only a moment before she decided to try it. Both scientist hooked her up and booted up the system. She wore some sort of eye mask with little lights and gadgets with blue glass. Once, the wires brushed against her cuts and she winced. _What's with all the wires?_. But her thoughts stopped suddenly when the 'on' light came up. At once after the system was loaded, flashes of zero numbers and ones showed up on the screen. 

"This is your mind." said one of the scientist, "What you think shows up as computer codes instead of brain waves of regular humans. Try it. I'm sure it's fascinating."

_This is stupid, this is probably fake._ she thought. Amazingly, across the screen, numbers, the language of computers, showed up. She read her own thoughts. She tried it a few more times. The exact thing happened again. She was partly in awe and partly in fear. Alix started shaking.

"Does, does this mean, I'm inhuman?" Alix turned to face the two men but they were gone. They left her to reflect on herself. Her face was blank, her head was empty, her whole life was obsolete. Alix ripped of the eye mask and broke down sobbing.

****

Sorry if its' bad, and of my grammar. But I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. So please, R&R, thanks!


End file.
